Looking through many web pages and other documents such as Lotus Notes® documents can be time consuming when researching a topic of interest. The research may be intermittent, so stopping and starting an application to track what a user views and the associated hyperlinks is not optimal since the user may forget to stop or start the application while multi-tasking In the case where a user creates presentations, emails or instant messages and needs to find a hyperlink that the user has viewed before, it is very time consuming for the user to find it or a reference (content) containing it. If the user has not visited a particular linked content, then the user cannot employ certain techniques that pull in dynamic results.
Example Scenario
John is a project manager and is managing multiple projects. During communications (chat, email, presentations) with each project team, John constantly finds himself giving references to past emails, such as work discussions including website references, which makes for an effective communication. To minimize the time spent in finding these past references, John could benefit from a system that provides contextual references to recent discussions on a specific project topic. This would allow John to spend his time on the current task rather than searching for references needed for his communication if such a system existed.
Thus there is a need for a system that provides contextual references to recent discussions.